1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an embedded capacitor, an embedded capacitor sheet using the embedded capacitor, and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an embedded capacitor, an embedded capacitor sheet using the embedded capacitor, and a method of manufacturing the same that may increase a surface area to thereby increase a capacity for each unit area and may provide an embedded capacitor in a sheet to thereby readily lay the embedded capacitor on an embedded printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Embedded passive devices may be integrated in any one layer of a printed circuit board in a multi-layer structure by removing conventional individual passive devices from a surface of a substrate. The printed circuit board where the embedded passive devices are integrated is referred to as an embedded printed circuit board. The embedded printed circuit board may decrease a mounting area of passive devices to thereby increase a mounting density and may also shorten an access length between the passive devices to thereby decrease a parasitic inductance component and to enhance an electrical performance.
There is an increasing interest regarding a capacitor among embedded passive devices. The capacitor is most widely used among passive devices mounted to a single printed circuit board, and also plays an important role as a decoupling or bypass capacitor on a circuit of an electronic product. Therefore, there is a need to enhance an electrical performance. Due to the above reason, an embedded capacitor is most widely used.
The embedded capacitor includes a lower electrode, a dielectric substance, and an upper electrode. The dielectric substance is formed by applying a dielectric material on the whole surface of the lower electrode. The upper electrode is formed by applying a conductive material on the dielectric substance, compressing a foil and then patterning the same. The embedded capacitor having the above structure may be applied to the embedded printed circuit board in a multi-layer structure.
A conventional embedded capacitor is applied on an embedded printed circuit board and thus is manufactured in a thin film. Also, a high dielectric material is applied to the conventional embedded capacitor in order to increase a dielectric constant. The conventional embedded capacitor needs a technology that may increase a surface area for each unit area in order to have a high dielectric constant and to increase a mounting density of the embedded printed circuit board.